Uprising
by Forever-Always-Kat
Summary: 25 years after the 2 Titan war the gods break their promise Demigods aren't claimed at age 13 and minor gods are loosing their power on Olympus Nemesis leads an attack taking three hostages and anyone who cares to join the army A quest is needed now.
1. The Summary

_**Summary-**_

_**Twenty five years ago, Percy Jackson made a deal with the gods. This deal sealed the fate of every demigod once they hit the age of 13. The minor gods were to be respected much more and given a throne on Olympus as well as a cabin at Camp Half Blood. For twenty years this deal kept hold and the gods never broke the promise, but gradually, half-bloods stopped getting claimed, and demigods are trickling into camp at ages as old as 17, if they even survived that long. **_

"_**The gods have become forgetful like they always have been and always will be. No one, not even the great **_**Percy Jackson**_** can change that."**_

_**It took five years for the minor gods to slowly lose their power on Olympus. Once there was no turning back for the Olympians, Nemesis led a quick yet nearly harmless attack on Camp. She and many other minor gods snatched away every child that wasn't offspring from the Olympians and ever demigod that had yet to be claimed. Along with them they managed to take three others. These three half-bloods were some of the most respected and well known at camp, and not necessarily for good reasons.**_

_**Now, an unfortunate few may have to embark on a dangerous and confusing quest to find these three demigods. Because the gods have now shut themselves off from the world, it is up to the camp to set things right. The gods may never admit it, but they would never survive without heroes. This may have to come down to the point when gods and half-bloods work together to set things right. If only the gods could find a way to do exactly that without starting a whole other war amongst themselves…**_

PSSTT! Click next, for the next chapter,


	2. Now I'm In For It

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Percy Jackson or any other concepts from the series brought to us by yours truly, Rick Riordan.**

**A/N and here is chapter 1 of Uprising!**

_Lizzie_

You know what? I really like being stuck out in the desert with three people I still hardly know. I really do. Especially with Mr. Sunshine over here complaining about how we're lost and he's stuck with a bunch of girls who, apparently, cannot find their way out of bowl—which I entirely do not understand—but I could honestly care less about him right now because we've now got bigger problems.

Maybe I should back up first though. Let's start with an introduction that isn't very angry and depressing.

My name is Lizzie Murray and I have officially concluded that my life is screwed up. Until a couple weeks ago, I could have told you straight up that I was a normal fifteen year old girl without breaking into complete laughter. Of Course, that was a couple weeks ago. Now, as I stated before, I am stuck in the middle of nowhere. But I am still getting ahead of myself.

You may be wondering just how much my life can be screwed up. Believe me; it's probably worse than yours so don't try to tell me otherwise. There is only one person in this world that I blame and he is sitting right next to me. If he or anyone else for that matter hadn't shown up in my life, I wouldn't be here right now.

Okay, okay. I'm backing up now. Let me explain all this to you because you are probably entirely confused right now and have no idea what I am talking about. (Let me tell you now though, I do that a lot.)

It was a late afternoon on the 8th of June and I was walking home from school when I stumbled across an old run out apartment building. There were dozens of them across this road, but this one was distinctive because it was the only one that was really close to ruins. It was that kind of place where windows were missing and the paint was peeling off the sides of the building. There was no more furniture in there. As far as I knew, some people cleared the place out after the fire three years ago. It was just the shell of what used to be someone's home. I pass it every day actually, along with the diner down the road I sometimes have a slice of pizza at, but today, the building was different. The always boarded up door was sitting wide open.

I looked up and down the empty streets of the city. Why was no one here to stop me from going into this place? It was dangerous for a girl like me to go waltzing into places like that unarmed. But I'm just that kind of girl. I'm curious. I need to know these types of things.

So what did I do? I walked right up the old steps and popped my head inside the dark building. "Hello?" I called softly. I almost cursed myself. Isn't that what everyone says before they are slaughtered and killed in horror movies? Well I just jinxed myself. I'm dead.

No one answered me so I took a step into the building. The floorboards let out an old ear piercing screech. I wasn't really in the mood to be discovered. Too late for that because a shadow of someone came upon me and in the little bit of light I could see with from outside, I saw a blonde haired guy, tall muscular and totally pissed looking. I turned abruptly as the boy's eyebrows rose. "Hey," he said and grabbed my arm.

"I am not in the mood," I said ripping my arm away, "to get abducted and brought to some crack house." The guys hands were on my shoulders now and I glared at him impatiently.

"Kat, what _are_ you talking about?" he smiled and brought me into a hug. I stood there, an awed expression on my face, but just for a fraction of a second. I shoved myself away from him.

"Who the hell are you?" I yelled desperately looking up and down the road for a little help. I took another step back but the guy followed. Great.

He looked at me more closely now leaning towards my face and raising an eyebrow. I cringed and stepped away again this time taking a tumbled down the stairs. The boy attempted to reach out to me but failed to grasp my hand. Good. He didn't need to touch me again.

I rolled to a stop on the pavement and sat up to find the guy was right next to me attempting to help me up. "I can stand! Get off me!" I slapped his hands away and stood. "What do you want?"

I now had a better look at the kid. He was wearing a filthy old orange t-shirt with worn writing that I could barely make out. The larger letters were still there though. There was a C an H and a B. He had on grass stained jeans and old black converse. His stupid blonde hair was sticking up on its ends and his blue eyes wouldn't stop looking at me. What marveled me the most was what was slung over his shoulder. What looked like a quiver was hanging around his back and a bow rested on his shoulder. Now, I just thought this guy was crazy. His face suddenly flushed.

"Oh," he said rubbing his neck. "you're not who I thought you were. See, I thought you were someone else and—hey! Where are you going?"

I had started to walk away. I wasn't in the mood to listen to his excuse. I just wanted to get home to my dad. He was probably worried sick. I had already been late as it was. The guy took hold of my shoulder but I shrugged it off. "I'm not supposed to talk with strangers," I said in a sing-song sort of tone. This guy seemed harmless as it was but I still had the feeling he still thought I was someone else. Why else would her still be following me?

We had made it only a couple yards away from the building I still wanted to explore when the guy's footsteps suddenly stopped. I didn't look over my shoulder, I just kept walking. I was glad he stopped I had already been trying to think up ways to ditch him. Punching him in the face was my first option and I was looking forward to it, but he saved himself. It wasn't like I cared.

But looks like he'll be getting that punch anyway, because he suddenly took quick steps towards me, grabbed my wrist and pulled me the other way. Unfortunately he grabbed my right hand so hitting with my left hand was weak. I threw the punch anyway, which he caught with his other hand with ease.

"Stop it," he said, "do you want to get killed?"

That somewhat shut me up. I knit my eyebrows together as he looked behind us again. Something was standing over us, casting a long and large shadow. I slowly turned my head in unison with this guy's. Before I could scream he clamped his hand over my mouth. The large man hadn't really noticed us yet for even standing a couple feet away, his shadow was still cast over us and Mr. Helpful didn't do a thing about it. So I dropped my backpack and ran, with him, and the very large guy right behind me.

"Please don't tell me that guy had _one_ eye," I muttered as I sprinted away. The large thing had hesitated before following us but was catching up easily screaming something about dinner and demigods. I had no idea what demigods were, though I had a good idea, but dinner did not sound good.

"Well that answers that question," The guy muttered. I looked at him oddly but he shook his head. "Questions can be asked later when we're not running for our lives. The name's Seth if you were wondering."

"Not like I really care," I said, "but I'm Lizzie and _not_ Kat."

"Yeah sorry about that," and that was the last of what we said until Set pulled me into the building we were in before by sliding in through one of the half windows on the basement level floor. It was dark and dirty down there, neither of my two favorite things.

I dusted myself off and stood to my feet. "Well now what?" I asked impatiently. The one eyed man shoved his hand through the window and tried to grasp at us but we were far enough away from it to be snatched. The roof let out a faint crumbling and some dust fell from the ceiling. In the dark I couldn't really make anything out but the subtle outline of Seth. I wondered if he could see my glare that totally said, _'Why did you drag me into this?'_

"This place isn't very stable," another voice said. "Thanks for leading a Cyclopes here."

"Alec," I heard Seth's voice say a hint of annoyance in his tone.

"So there is more of you?" I demanded throwing my hands in the air.

**A/N Hehe :D there is chapter one! Hope you guys liked it. So it is 10:40 in the morning now and I don't have school today or tomorrow. I think I can get five more chapters in by the end of the weekend if I'm fast… xD Well tell me what you guys think! I want to know! Leave me a review! And maybe I'll give cookies…**


	3. Do I Look Like a Babysitter?

**A/N Chapter 2! (: COOKIES FOR THE ONES WHO REVIEWED! (::) ****Chocolate chip****! Oh and I suck a describing battle scenes so any pointers would be great and highly appreciated! xD And yes, I decided to inter change the point of views… four different people will be talking :D**

_Alec_

So you just talked with Lizzie didn't you? How much did she screw up? She probably told you that all of this is my fault but it's not. Where did she leave off? Probably somewhere simple because she is probably the most boring person I have ever met. Now that I get to speak you'll never want to listen to Liz nag ever again.

There I was, minding my own business, hanging out in an old building when two other kids decided to slide right in through a busted window. Right behind them they brought a Cyclopes that was now trying to claw its way through the small opening. The thing was, there was one guy I knew and one girl that I did not know—a shocker to myself—that was having a complete meltdown.

"I'm guessing you're new to this?" I asked with a light smirk, my eyes narrowed. In the little light there was, I saw the outline of thick brown hair. Her eyes reflected bits of light but her expression was pushed into a glare and it was directed at me. I shrugged.

"Ignoring that comment," she muttered and turned back to the annoying son of Apollo. "any ideas on how to get us out of her? I kind of want to get home in one piece with my heart still beating."

"Hate to break it to you, Iz," Seth began.

"It's _Liz_," the girl snapped, "not Iz, not Izzie, _Liz_ or _Lizzie_." Gods, I hate to this girl's father.

"You're probably not going home today," Seth finished. I almost broke into laughter. Even with the limited light, _Liz's_ face was priceless. I would've paid to see it over again. That's when the Cyclopes broke through and I cursed real loud while Liz screamed.

"Any other way out of here, _Alec_," Liz said my name as if it was a cruel piece of crap. I gritted my teeth together and had to restrain from hitting the chick. I smirked lightly.

"Nope, no other way then the windows, _Lizzie_," I said sarcastically. The Cyclopes was now trying to make the hole a bit bigger making the entire building shake grumbling and cursing in Greek the entire way. "Other exits are bolted. You'll learn this is what we live for," I was almost yelling over crumbling of the building. "I'm fighting."

Seth already was standing in front of Liz with his bow raised. He shot two arrows at once both piercing the monster's hand and upper arm. It raged in pain.

"We're fighting that thing?" Liz demanded.

"You're not," Seth said which didn't seem to make her happy.

Suddenly, the monster stopped trying to get in and everything was silent. From the corner of my eye I think I saw Lizzie shaking but I couldn't tell for sure. I plucked my mace off my back and made my way to the crushed opening. I peered out into the warm daylight just to have my face grabbed at by an enormous hand. I swung my weapon quickly letting it pierce the creatures hand and let the rough black spikes dig in deep. It roared in rage and a sly smirk spread across my face. I climbed out of building by hoisting myself up onto the slick New York cement.

An arrow whizzed by my head and pierced the monster in the shoulder. "Nice shot," I muttered in aggravation. I didn't need help right now. Seth and Liz both climbed out of the building, Liz denying Seth's help with another priceless and stupid face.

I dodged whatever the monster threw at me—which was mainly just small pieces of building. Seth was shooting arrows looking very impatient and Liz stood behind him looking pissed off, now holding a knife in her crossed arms.

Of course that's when things started to go wrong. The Cyclopes decided to forget about me and figured that Seth and Liz was a better target. So it pulled a freaking cheap shot. It decided pick me up and throw me into one of the rundown buildings. I crashed right through into a bunch of wood and bricks.

My vision went fuzzy for a second, or maybe it was just the lack of light. I sat up and pushed away anymore fallen wood, cursing the entire way. It took me another second to remember what just happened. I must have blacked out for a second. Now my back was sore and my left arm wasn't feeling too great but I'm never one to complain.

I got to my feet and grabbed my mace while getting to the window. Seth was now nowhere in sight which wasn't really a shocker to me. I'd seen him abandon a battle. What really seemed to tick me off though was the fact that he left Liz unguarded and defenseless. She had his bow in her hand though, along with three arrows. She was also muttering something under her breath which was kind of cute, but that's beside the point.

I hoped out of the building and landed swiftly on my feet ready to attack again, but Liz now seemed to have it under control. She whipped around quickly and shot an arrow at the Cyclopes with her brown hair flung all around her face. She seemed so determined. She shot another arrow and it pierced the Cyclopes in the neck. I decided to finish it off for her.

I came up behind the Cyclopes and swung my mace as hard as I could right at the back of its head. It spun once, then fell to the ground and exploded into dust before it even hit the ground. Liz stood a few feet away from me with an arrow notched and pointed at me. I narrowed my eyes and held up my hands as in a, I surrender type of fashion. Her expression was still in attack-big-scary-monster mode and she was breathing hard.

Slowly she lowered the bow and that's when I noticed Seth. He was sprawled out across the front steps of the old building with his eyes scrunched close and blood trickling down his neck. He sat up with a grown. Perfect.

Liz walked right over to him with his bow in her hand and tossed it down next to him. Seth blinked. "Where'd it go?" he asked like an idiot.

Liz rolled her eyes and started down the road making Seth stand shakily and go after her. I faintly heard their conversation as I started to walk the other way. They could do whatever they wanted, but I was not in the mood to go anywhere with either of them right then. And I wasn't planning on it, until the idiot started referring to me as a tour guide. I turned around

"What?" I demanded. "I am not taking her back to camp. Why can't you? You want to go find your girlfriend?"

"Actually no, but I've got my reasons," Seth retorted with ease. Lizzie didn't look to pleased either so I wasn't minding this too much. Two against one, what could happen? Well apparently a lot because I ended up losing an argument. _Me_. Lose an argument! Of course, I did need the excuse for leaving camp and because Seth here won't tell me why he left, I needed one. I didn't love camp but I didn't want to get kicked out for leaving without permission.

But, I figured this couldn't be too bad. I had no transportation back to camp so walking—what?—thirty miles with a girl wasn't the worst thing, but Liz still didn't look happy.

"How do we even know she is one?" I asked impatiently suddenly reconsidering things.

Seth shrugged like an idiot. "She see's through the Mist and she can fight," he said plainly. "What else do you want?"

"That is exactly what a moron would say," I muttered. I got an idea but it was kind of cruel. What the heck I thought. This girl already seemed to hate me, so why bother. I snatched up Seth's knife took Liz's hand forcefully and pricked her finger, which happened to be her middle one which she flipped off to me once she pulled away. The part I was looking for, was blood. "There. We have our answer."

"What the hell?" She yelled. "What was that for?" she looked at her finger once more then wiped it on her shorts. All the while, her brown eyes continuously glared at me. I smirked at her the entire way.

"Okay," Seth said looking between the two of us, "I'll let you just be on your way then. See ya!" and he started off down the road leaving me with this girl I just met. She seemed sweet in her calm state and I hoped she kept like this the entire trip. I turned around and started walking in the direction of camp.

"Come on," I said. "wouldn't want you to get lost," There was a sigh behind me and I could just imagine her frowning. Then she fell into step next to me.

There was silence for a few steps that we took until she blurted, "Will you please tell me what is going on?" Liz stepped in front of me and put her hands on her hips. I sighed. Looks like we were back to loud obnoxious and nagging Lizzie.

**A/N and that concludes chapter two! (: Hope you guys liked it! Please review!**


	4. Some First Day

**A/N UGH! I am so sorry I didn't get to post over the weekend. (or the week for that matter) I had nothing to do this weekend and I was like, YAY! I can typed a whole lot because I am really enjoying this. My parents encourage my writing but they banned me from the computer. I had a book I have been waiting to read so I read that and another book too but I never stopped thinking about this story. But I just couldn't get on, ALL WEEK! Anyway…That's my pathetic excuse for not updating and I blame my parents entirely. Now let's move on, shall we?**

_Louise_

I am terribly sorry you had to listen to those two rants on and on about how annoying each other were for so long. I mean, no one wants to be in the same room with them for so long as two minutes. It's unhealthy! But let's get started on how they ended up coming into camp. Now on this one, I can't help but blame you Liz. You brought it upon yourself and no one will forget it.

I was just sitting in camp, lounging around because today was my day off thank you very much. It was the start of the Summer Season when school let out and the Summer Campers began to come back. I was one of these people. The first day back was always the best. I'd already set up my stuff for the third time in my cabin. Third year and I was still trying to figure everyone out here.

Camp Half-Blood. Home to many kids, Summer Camp to even more. What else can I say about it? Well, as far as I knew at that point everything was perfectly normal at camp. Nothing different had happened except for the fact that Seth, the Apollo cabin leader, decided to take a trip into the city and wasn't back yet. It was pretty close to dinner at that point which meant it was eight o'clock give or take a few minutes.

At that time I was laying in the grass at the bottom of Half-Blood Hill listening to my Festus-Pod 7-60. The kids from cabin nine were experimenting again and I don't mean to brag but I was able to grab a proto type before anyone else at camp could get their hands on one. It has this cool holographic touch screen with pictures projected out onto the nearest flat surface.

But again, that is beside the point. I guess being stuck out here gives us nothing better to do then tell about what happened and how we actually came _to be_ out here. Might as well put in every detail of our story.

So there I was, I won't get into details but I was just sitting there listening to music when I looked over to the top of the hill and saw the ever annoying, jerk faced Alec looking entirely pissed off carrying a girl from around the waist across the border. This girl was probably doing the exact thing any sensible person would do: kick, yell, curse, punch. I gave her props on that, but she probably just created a big scene she could have avoided.

Once the two of them, or well, Alec, walked across the border a good couple of yards, Alec set the girl down not very gently. Actually he dropped her harshly and started to walk away. I knit my eyebrows together. This girl was probably just some other girl Alec had decided to pick up somewhere.

I shrugged and didn't stay and watch at Alec get yelled at. That was pretty common around here. I was late for dinner anyway, I needed to get going. Seth still wasn't back which meant Charlotte would be taking on the cabin leader position for now. I don't she really liked me despite our sibling bond so this probably wasn't a good thing for me.

I ran to the cabins. The circle of cabins that formed a traditional Greek Ω faced ahead of me towards the South of camp. Two cabins that looked the most like something pulled from Greek Mythology stood at the top of the circle. Zeus and Hera had their cabins set up mostly for ceremonial and respectful reasons. Zeus has actually done oddly well with restraining kid production. Sense the war twenty-five years ago, the Big Three pact was officially lifted and Zeus, Poseidon and Hades were technically aloud to have as many kids as they wanted again. Well, that's what I heard. Zeus has had two kids and they're twins. From what the old stories told me, I would have suspected more. Hera didn't have children. She just had a cabin because she'd be mad if she didn't.

From those cabins on, the others flared out. Male gods on one side, female on the other. The ends flailed out which held the now empty minor god cabins. I didn't know why they were empty and when I asked, no one told me. They just stood there with a grim look on their face as if remembering something terrible then walked away. I soon figured out it was a topic that was avoided and I had only been here about twelve hours.

My cabin was fourth down from the left. That's right, Cabin 7, Apollo the god of the sun and anything musical. The cabin itself gave off light all on its own. It looked like a traditional cabin but glistening gold. Music notes were engraved along the sides and through the doors of the cabin. The porch was neatly cluttered with musical instruments and wooden lawn chairs.

Out front of the cabin, my siblings were lining up, all were quiet. Charlotte was standing with her arms crossed waiting for apparently not only me, which was an enormous relief. I filed in next to Tracy, my half sister that was a year younger than me. She had also come back from school and had no idea what was going on at camp.

The usual loud and obnoxious Hermes cabin was being led towards the dining pavilion by—my heart skipped a beat—Dante Daniels, the Hermes cabin co-cabin leader. The fact that he was leading the cabin instead of Katherine Jones—who was nowhere to be found—was now the reason my heart skipped a beat. I've had a stupid crush on him sense the day I set foot in this place. He was two years older than me but that didn't stop me from crushing. He was tall and had dark hair like every other Hermes kid. He had bright blue eyes that gleamed slyly.

Tracy nudged me in the ribs and I ripped my wistful gaze away from Dante. "What?" I asked abruptly breaking the silence in our cabin cluster. She just smiled and rolled her eyes. Charlotte moved the cabin out and we were off to dinner.

The Mess Hall was chaos.

To me this meant that the truth was going to come out. Whatever was happening around camp was going to be talked about tonight. The reason why some cabins are empty, the missing Kat Jones and two other half-bloods and the absents of Mr. D. Chiron was standing at the front table alone rubbing his temples as the kids around the hall argued with each other about this and that and all pointing at the same girl. She was sitting next to Chiron with her arms crossed and not a very happy expression on her face. I understood what the commotion was about. This girl looked a lot like Kat Jones, but why people were freaking out so much about it, I had no idea. She muttered something under her breath and Chiron nodded.

Before he could stand and say something though, Emma Winters from cabin five stood up on her table and yelled, "Hey! Shut up!" at the top of her lounges with such force everyone grew silent. Satisfied, Emma sat back down. I always knew her as a quiet girl but she looked really mad right now. Or annoyed. Or just plain out bored. It was hard to tell with children of Ares. She blew her long blonde hair out of her face as Chiron stood.

"Thank you Emma," he said lightly. Emma nodded and leaned her elbows on her table. "First off, welcome back to Camp Half-Blood all who have recently arrived. Also, I would like to welcome _Lizzie Murray_," he said her name as if clarifying a confusing matter, which he was, "she came here this afternoon. The Hermes cabin will welcome her with open arms I presume," his eyebrows shot up questioningly at the Hermes table.

A soft, half-hearted murmur of welcome came from that table. Chiron gestured for Lizzie to go to that table and she lightly nodded and slowly made her way over to the table where she sat down right next to Dante. I felt my ears go slightly red.

Someone cleared their throat loudly from the Aphrodite table. Chiron slowly turned his head to them but the question was out before he could react. "Francis?" a young daughter of the love goddess asked. Then two other names were brought up. _Jack_ and _Kat, _from two other tables. Dozens of other names were said that I knew were from the cabins that now sat empty at the end of the circle of cabins. My heart beat faster as the secret reason why the camp has been so quiet was so close to being revealed.

Chiron sighed and I listened as about two dozen people held their breath to be able to listen to every single detail when Chiron revealed the truth. I, and Tracy, was both ones to do this. I saw Liz. She was looking around the Hall just looking while everyone else's eyes were on Chiron. She slowly got the picture and did so also.

"As many of you know," Chiron said looking down and placing his hands on the table. "Our camp was attacked only a week ago. We still have failed to know what—or whom—has attacked us. For the ones who do not know, every child of a god that is not one of the Olympians, have disappeared along with three others. Though this attack was nearly harmless and damaged nothing and no one was hurt, nearly a hundred campers have been kidnapped against their will or willingly have chosen the path of the attackers."

"Kronos?" another one word question, this time from cabin 9. Thunder shook the pavilion.

"No," a girl from the Aphrodite table stood up. The cabin leader, Eve Jameson, stood up to speak. She was shaking, probably still shaken from the other night or whenever this happened. "This threat has got to be different. None of us," she said irritably gesturing everyone in the pavilion "got kidnapped. It's obvious, don't you see it? Everyone who has been unclaimed and stuck in the Hermes cabin is gone. Every single minor god's children have been taken and now, three of ours truly have been abducted. I wouldn't be surprised if a ransom note was stuck to Thalia's pine."

She folded her arms and sat back down as if we all understood what her point was. She rolled her eyes just as Zac Ross son of Athena stood up. "We're not jumping to conclusions, Eve," he spat. "There are dozens of possibilities for the reason why this happened and for who is to blame."

"Oh, hun," Eve said with a laugh. "You're just upset because your girlfriend was taken away from you. So sad isn't it?" she was specifically talking to her half sister Lena Matchers who nodded with her perfectly tanned and makeup covered face . Both of them had that long blonde hair and light blue eyes. They seemed so innocent but everyone knew they were just evil cheerleaders that ruined the school. Notice I'm using High School terms because it's still probably hard to process everything that is happening. Why not make it simple?

Zac seemed ready to pounce at Eve and the Mess Hall was starting to erupt with loud talking again but Chiron put his foot down, literally. "Enough!" he yelled and once again the Hall was silent. "We have sent out four people, none more and none less who have volunteered gradually to question and search for our friends."

"There are millions of kids in this country," an older boy from cabin four said in his thick English accent. "how are we supposed to pick out our hundred?"

"We can't," Lena said with a shrug. She smirked lightly but just enough for it to be seen before she let it disappear.

"You keep your mouth shut!" someone called abruptly and full of defensiveness. Tracy gasped next to me. "What?" I whispered softly.

"I only speak the truth! Get it through your thick skulls. Now stop the yelling. It will keep my head rattling all night and then how would I be able to sleep."

"There seems to be nothing in there that can rattle."

Lena narrowed her eyes at that one person who had been calling out at her. I turned my head in the direction hers was facing and saw that it was Lizzie. She had her eyes narrowed across the room, glaring daggers right at Lena and Eve.

"I wouldn't talk like that if I were you, new girl," Eve warned with no enthusiasm at all while looking at her nails.

Liz was about to stand up but Dante put a hand on her shoulder keeping her from getting her eyes clawed out by Eve or Lena.

"That is enough!" Chiron yelled again, but no one was listening.

People continuously yelled across the hall at each other fighting and arguing about the pointless things. Eve and Lena slipped out of the Hall just in time for me to just catch a glimpse of their designer shoes escaping towards the cabins. I sat there with my head buried in my hands thinking hard through all the yelling and arguing. Some first day this has been.

**A/N HAHA! I did it! It was a long chapter too that you guys deserved. Again, I'm soooo sorry that I didn't post. UGH! I feel so bad! (this may happen often, I say I will post a lot then don't get to. My parents don't understand how important it is for me to stick to a schedule. ANYWAY… PLEASE REVIEW! I would love it guys! (:**


	5. Bitter Secrets

**A/N Chapter Four! (: How was your Thanksgiving? Sorry I've been taking a while… it sucks I know. Sorry.  
>GUYS! I like informative reviews! Tell me what you think, am I doing anything, well, not well? I am very self-conscious when it comes to writing. I'm glad you guys like it. (:<strong>

_Emma_

So I'm the last one to get to talk? That's alright. Whatever. Saving the best for last is always the best way to put things out there anyway. Clearly talking with Mr. and Mrs. NeverShutUp has gotten through to your head. Like Louise said, it's not healthy. I'm surprised me and her lasted this long. Do the math, next thing we all know, they'll be…Never mind.

After leaving the totally chaotic Mess Hall, I decided to take one of my long pointless walks through the woods with Lewie, my dog, a small book and a flashlight, both of which were stuffed in a small brown bag. The paperback book had its front and back cover ripped off completely. The pages were ripped and faded. I found it in the back of the Camp Library. Discarded books lay all over the place in the back rooms. The book was old dated back in the 1970's or even before that. It looked interesting...

_When I stepped out into the bright sunlight from the darkness of the movie house, I had only two things on my mind: Paul Newman and a ride home... _

I only read the first sentence and my mind already couldn't stay focused. It was some-what normal because of the ADHD but my mind was wandering too much. I was barely able to think straight anymore. Last week—was it really just last week?—the unthinkable happened. No one ever imagined the camp being attacked. It wasn't like it wasn't obvious though. I've been here four years. I've watched everything unfold. The gods were getting careless. I closed the book in my hands restlessly and shut off the small flashlight in my hands.

I heard voices. Small whispers seem to be coming from behind me. At first I thought I was hearing things but Lewie's ears perked up from where he sat below the tree. I turned my body in the direction of the whispers only to feel myself lose my balance and slip off the branch. I grabbed it before I fell to the ground, looking at my feet dangle in below me a good five feet from the ground. The voices grew louder and seemed to be confused. I let go of the branch and landed swiftly next to Lewie. I quickly picked up my stuff and shoved it in my bag.

"Did you hear that?" a girl's voice asked. Twigs snapped to my left as she seemed to come closer. I took a step back praying that Lewie wouldn't start barking.

"Hear what?"

I knew that voice anywhere. She was around my cabin enough always flirting with Riley, my half brother and cabin leader. Well, flirting was a lie. They barely ever talked. They would sit in my cabin for hours making out and Zeus knows what else. It was another reason why I just seemed to avoid my cabin. Only too often were Aphrodite girls creeping to get close to my brothers. Like I cared. It was gross and gave me a good reason to wander away from my cabin.

"You're too paranoid, Lena," Evangeline retorted. I could almost see her rolling her eyes. "We left everyone at the dining hall completely clueless."

"Yeah," Lena huffed. "Leaving them at the dining hall clueless with way too much information. Great plan Evey."

They were getting closer. I crept away from where they seemed to be coming slowly.

"Don't call me that," Eve sneered. "I revealed what I was told to. Now not only do I look like I'm the smartest person at camp, Chiron now looks clueless according to everyone at camp."

"Well he kind of is."

"Shut up. You know what I meant."

I took a few steps to my left, Lewie close at me heals. What were they talking about? When did they even start caring about what happened at camp? Last week when camp was attacked I don't remember them even out there helping with anything. I didn't even remember them being there. I narrowed my eyes as I thought and didn't notice the girls getting closer. Before I knew it they were right in front of me.

The last thing I remembered was Eve telling me how tired I was. I felt myself nodding off despite my mind's protests.

_It ended as quickly as it came leaving behind something far worse than destruction. One second, Emma sat on the steps to her cabin, waiting for Eve to get out of the cabin and get out of Riley's pants. She was looking out at the camp watching as everyone prepared for the summer activities. The Hermes campers begin to their final bit of 'spring cleaning' for the summer season to begin. Dozens of unclaimed campers poured out of cabin 11 along with the rest of the campers who stayed there. At the Big House, Kat Jones and Jack Daniels, son of Dionysus, sat bickering with Chiron about how cabin 11 did this to cabin 12 and how cabin 12 decided to try and 'get back' at cabin 11 but utterly failed, Mr. D rubbing his temples throughout the entire discussion. The strawberry fields danced with the moving strawberry vines as they tripped, smacked and teased unwanted visitors while they attempted to pick strawberries. Zac Ross and Andi Wilds, daughter of Hecate were sitting under a tree looking at the sky whispering secrets only the two could hear._

_Alec stood hidden behind cabin 16 with Margaret Furray, daughter of Nemesis talking quietly and __kissing between every few sentences. Alec was secretly wishing they would last back there without getting caught long enough so he could break up with her. Chris Reeve, a son of Hypnos, wandered aimlessly into the fountain that sat in the center of all the cabins with a small splash. Some laughter provoked some of the preparations._

_But laughter turned to silence as a cool, cool wind; too cool for a late afternoon in early June, whipped over the camp so quick some lost their footing. For a split second the sky went entirely dark and then everything was normal again, but not entirely the same._

_Emma watched Zac, dumb-founded under the tree by the strawberry fields when only a second before Andi was sitting right next to him. Jack and Kat no longer stood on the porch with Chiron. Leaving the Centaur puzzled and Mr. D rejoiced. Chris no longer sat in the fountain and Alec was standing with no one. Dozens of people were gone, just like that._

_Riley and Eve came up behind Emma from out of the cabin. Eve put her hand on Emma's shoulder. "It's starting," she whispered. The only thing that was weird about the dream was, Emma never remembered that last part happening when everyone really did disappear. Darkness clouded over the sky, then over camp and Emma realized she was waking up._

Someone was shaking my shoulders when my mind started to awake. "Hello?" someone said in a soft whisper. "Anyone home?"

I sat up quickly hitting my head against the person trying to wake me up. "Ow," we both muttered as the girl sat back. I sat up knitting my eyebrows together and squinting in moon lit forest. I wasn't able to tell who I had just hit my head against. Despite the fact that I rarely socialized, I couldn't make out the girl's features.

"I'm sorry," I muttered, rubbing my head. "I have no idea who you are."

"Don't worry about it," the girl said. "I wouldn't expect you to know who I am anyway. I'm the _new_ girl." She said _new_ as if it was the worst thing in the world. It took me a second to remember her name.

"You're Lizzie?" I asked a little dumbfounded. "You realize coming out here, in the middle of the night, with no weapon is dangerous right?"

"What? Are there giant one eyed men out here too?" She was being sarcastic and I was being dead serious.

"No, but there are monsters and other things used for training."

I could almost see her mouth drop in the dark we were in. "You keep these woods stalked with monsters? What are you going to tell me next? There are magic fairies that work the kitchen?"

"Wood nymphs."

"Excuse me?"

"Nymphs work in the kitchen."

Lizzie sighed and threw her hands in the air. "Okay, I'm done. What kind of sick joke is this? I want to go home. Where is Alec sleeping? I'm going to go kick his ass."

I laughed lightly. "I'm sure he would love that." Her head turned to me and I'm sure she was glaring at me. I laughed again.

"So you think this is funny?" Lizzie stood up. "I am serious! This is not happening. What was up with dinner tonight? Why was everyone freaking out? And who is Kat? Who is Jack? Who is…um that other guy and why do they matter?"

"I wouldn't be forgetting Fancis's name. He's not someone to have on your bad side. Although he's better then Eve and Lena." My voice trailed off and my smile faded. What happened before I passed out all came flooding back to me and I realized why I was out here. "Something is up with those two," I murmured.

Liz nodded probably looking at me like I was crazy. "Okay, you know what? I think I am just going to leave now." She started off.

"What, you think I'm crazy?" I asked with a slight smile. I stood up and she stopped walking. "I'm just as confused about what is happening around here as you. I just am for different reasons."

Lizzie stood there for a moment thinking, with her arms crossed. "How long did it take you to get used to things?" she asked finally.

I rolled my eyes and shrugged. "A couple weeks at the most. You'll be fine." I nudged her with my elbow as I walked past her, back towards the cabins. "It's in your blood."

Liz huffed a light laugh. "Yeah. Because my mom is a Goddess."

"Exactly." She was learning already! For a moment I didn't think about what Eve and Lena had said and for a second there, I thought a made a friend. Maybe.

**A/N I feel so bad for not updating in forever! UGH! I hope you liked this short crappy chapter. PLEASE REVIEW! (: OH!OH!OH! Cookies for whoever can guess the book Emma was reading.**


	6. I am NOT Lost

**A/N This chapter may suck, don't hate me…. -.-**

_Lizzie_

It's my turn again, thank you very much, the way it should be. The only reason we are telling you this is because we need to get the message out. Mortal or not, you can help us. We needed to get word out one way or another. No one knows where we are. We are _not_ doing this to bag on each other and make fun throughout the group! Anyway…

Emma attempted to halt my escape plan. It took me a little while after our conversation to actually figure out I never got her name. She told me I'd probably die outside of camp. Just flat out said it. "Gee, great, thanks for that thought!" This was all crazy anyway. I was sleeping on the floor at that moment in between dozens of other half-bloods who apparently had godly blood in them. Just. Like. Me.

Now I'm never really one to complain but at this point, when I'm really pissed off, I will be and no one will give me crap about it. This cabin smells. That was the first thing I noticed when walking into it. It was worse than my gym teacher's breath and his gym socks combined. That's pretty bad. It was also a cluttered mess. Sleeping bags lay sprawled out across the room but none were occupied. It seemed to be that there were normally a lot more people in this cabin. I slept in one of the empty bunks.

I sat laying awake though, thinking about who my mom was. I didn't know my Greek Mythology very well. We only studied it in sixth grade for one semester. I remembered the basics like Zeus being the king of the gods or something and him Hades and Poseidon had pulled sticks for their domains. I counted the cabins and there were more than twenty. I thought there were only twelve gods. I had never really heard of Tyche or Nike. I thought that was just a shoe brand. But apparently they're gods and they hate to be not noticed, but recently they haven't been. I asked questions about all this but wasn't told much. Emma was really the only person that told me anything and that was barely anything.

What happened at dinner still confused me. Apparently almost everyone in that room understood what was going on except for me. People were missing, cabins were empty and somehow something got into this camp to do all that. And this place was supposed to keep half-bloods safe? I wasn't very convinced.

It wasn't easy getting out of the cabin without anyone seeing or hearing me. Actually it was impossible, because I didn't do it. I stepped on one creaky floor board and this one girl sat straight up in her bed only a couple feet away from me. Her blond hair was in braids but most of it was sticking up in different places on her head. She looked straight at me with squinted eyes. I smiled innocently. "What are you—?" she didn't get a chance to finish. Someone wacked her with a pillow. "Shut up Alice, go to bed." Someone moaned into a pillow. I crept another step towards the door as the girl's attention was grabbed.

"Don't hit me, Gregg!" she hissed. Someone else was up. "Go to bed!" they yelled and a half a dozen more people woke up. Pillows, blankets, books, anything anyone could get their hands on, went flying across the cabin at other people waking even more people up. One girl screamed and threw her hands in the air, shielding her face in a pillow and making herself as small as possible. Others went all out in the fast approached, all out war. I took my chance and fled from the loud cabin even though it was a nice change to actually see real smiles on these people's faces, but I didn't stay for the party.

I crept along the backside of the male god cabins, making my way to the pine tree where I knew there was a road at the bottom of that hill I could follow. The summer air was warm but it made me shiver slightly though the temperature was probably seventy five. The darkness wasn't welcoming and what Emma had said about monsters being out there didn't make me feel very safe. I stopped in my tracks behind the darkest looking cabin: The black one with green fire lit torches.

I looked around for a second biting my lip. Where could I get some sort of weapon? Some people were talking about forges earlier but that seemed like someplace to check out maybe another time. I would end up breaking something probably. There had got to be some sort of supply closet where protective stuff was kept. Anything could work at this point.

"You seem lost."

I didn't even notice the girl come up beside me. She had short blond hair that even shown in the dark night only framing her face to her cheek bones. She was a lot shorter than me but seemed to have all the confidence in the world as she stood in the dark next to me.

"I'm not lost," I snapped which was partially the truth. "I'm trying to find a decent place to get a weapon," That was not a lie at all.

"Uh, huh, sure." She said crossing her arms. "At one A.M. in the morning?"

"I couldn't sleep." I shrugged. Another fact. "I was wondering the same thing about you. I mean, why are you up this late?"

"I guess I should be the one with the better explanation being the fact that I've been here longer. You know the cleaning harpies come out at night. Campers out of bed mean dinner for them." She shrugged and smiled as my eyes widened. "Don't worry. I think it is just a joke. Not a lot of people have seen the harpies 'cause most follow the rules. No one has ever been eaten, I promise you."

I narrowed my eyes at her and tugged on the orange t-shirt the camp had given me. "Thanks for the advice, now if you don't mind," I started walking off back towards the Hermes cabin.

"Weapon shed is the other way," the girl said in a sing-song sort of tone. I turned around on my heel, my hair whipping in my face obnoxiously, which did not make me look like I knew what I was doing. I found her looking at her nails as if she were bored.

"I know where it is." I muttered. This was a lie.

"No you don't." the girl said. She turned and started to walk along towards the other end of the cabins. I stood there staring at her blankly. She turned back to me. "Well are you coming?" I rolled my eyes and sighed, following the girl. "I'm Louise by the way."

"Lizzie," I said softly falling into step next to her.

**A/N Small Pathetic Chapter I know I know. Sorry! ;) Just a little bit at a time. (: That's how I roll. xD**


	7. The Worst Has Yet To Start

**A/N I like, legit, love you guys. You gave me really good reviews last chapter and they made me feel all happy! xD When I got an email that said You have a new review in your story Uprising, or something like that, I jumped up and down a few times. xD I like it when people review… if you haven't already noticed. xD**

**And I'm sorry it took a while to update! :/**

_Alec_

I would like to state now, I was not following Liz and Lou, I was simply on my way out of my cabin at night. I heard them over by the weapon shed, I mean who couldn't? The first thing I heard was the crash, and then the cursing, then another smaller crash, then more cursing.

I did what any curious guy would do. I walked right over to the shed to see what was up. In the dark I was able to see two figures stumbling around in a cluster of weapons, armor and shields. The weapons shed carried anything you needed from bows to axes, shields to chain male all weapons forged by cabin nine or Hephaestus himself, although, that was rare. Things created a millennia ago were just locked away in this shed or stuck up in the attic where there was a whole museum of artifacts. Camp Half Blood was a living artifact itself though. Moving with the gods wherever western civilization decided to take them. The burning hearth of the gods.

One of the figures, the one with the lighter colored hair did something with her hands and the lights from the porch of the Big House were put out and seemed to fly into the shed. I ducked away when the light flew into the shed illuminating the room just enough for me to make out the two girls well. The light pushed itself up into the light bulb that swayed from the ceiling of the shed. That light had been out for as long as I had come to camp. No one really ever felt like changing it. Now it hung on its string, brighter than ever.

"How did you do that?" Liz asked in total awe. I rolled my eyes. She was so clueless.

"Just something a lot of children of Apollo can do," Louise said like it was nothing. Something lifted from Liz like she was full of doubt now close to believing that something like this was real. I didn't blame her. I remembered my first week, although, my first week was a bit different and I was less clueless.

"Wow," Liz muttered. She let her eyes wander and she picked up a large shield making other things clatter to the floor. She blushed and then her eyes widened as she saw the plate of the shield. It had the head of Medusa on it. Well not the real head of Medusa, just an engraving of it. Liz wrinkled her nose in almost disgust. The shield was intimidating.

I took a step back away from the door and started to turn around. I had had enough of this. I wasn't out to watch two girls stumble over a bunch of weapons. But just as I began to turn something cold slid itself across my neck and a hand pulled my arm behind my back.

"What are you doing at my camp?" someone hissed in my ear. I brought my elbow back hard into the person's stomach and took the knife out of the guy's hand. I turned around quickly whipping my mace off my back. I was ready to swing while the guy was buckled over but then I realized who it was.

"Welcome back to camp," I muttered to Seth, throwing his knife at his feet. Seth's eyes narrowed at me. "What? Not my fault you freak out every time you see some random person you don't have the common sense to look at before you attack them."

That's when the girls came out of the shed, Lou holding her bow up to her chin and Liz, holding a spear backwards so the pointed part was sticking out behind her. "What are you guys doing out here?" Louise asked setting down her bow an annoyed look spread across her face.

"I'd like ask the same thing for you," Seth muttered putting away his knife. None of us really paid any attention to his comment.

"Hello to you too, Lou," I said smugly. She ignored me, hating that I called her that. Instead she looked at Liz and rolled her eyes.

"Other way, Lizzie," she muttered showing her the proper way to hold the spear. Liz's cheeks flushed with color as she turned the weapon the right way.

"Yeah, it's not for me anyway," Liz muttered under her breath. She went back into the shed and I noticed she looked as if she was ready to go someplace, a bit like how I was dressed. Louise just had Pajama pants and a tank top on. More crashing and rumbling came from the shed. Seth looked at me as if he was expecting me to leave. Smart kid.

I walked right past him and into the forest. I half expected him to follow me, but he didn't. I was only leaving because that's what I was always doing. I spent most of my life away from camp despite how long I've "been" at camp. People half the time expected me not to show up. Most people, even Chiron, have just stopped trying.

Something tugged at my stomach this time though. A bad feeling maybe. Something in my gut was telling me to turn back or be warned. Some ominous threat was lurking in the woods, I could tell. I knew monsters were stocked in these woods, but this was something different.

Sobbing. A small whimper. That's what I heard after drawing my weapon. It was small frail sound barely able to be heard. And it came from right behind me, making me turned abruptly.

The source of the sound fell to the ground. Large dark eyes stared up at me. The little girl choked another sob and her lips almost smiled. Then she stood up, her height not even reaching to my hip and hugged my legs and continued to cry. I sighed. I was going to have to do the right thing here wasn't I?

The girl continuously sobbed into my shirt. I sighed and patted her head lightly. "It's okay," I mumbled to her. She wailed even louder now. I concluded she was about five, maybe a short seven year old, I wasn't good with kids, I didn't know.

I suddenly had pretty much enough of the sappy little girl crying. I had no idea if she had a good reason to cry but I would soon found out. "Okay, no more crying. Shut up, please. Let's get you someplace...um...nice." the little girl looked at me like I was speaking anther language. I rolled my eyes. "I will get you someplace safe." I said each word slowly. The girl continued to sob and cry not reacting to my words.

"Okay," I said throwing my hands in the air. "I'm done with this." I pried the girl's arms off of my waist and turned and walked away leaving the little girl on the forest ground sobbing into her bloody jeans and torn shirt. The glimpse of her clothes was what made me stop. The moon light gave me just enough light to see the thick dark stains covering almost every piece of cloth on her body.

She looked terrible and miserable. Whatever this girl went through it must have been rigorous for her to be in this state. Her long blond hair fell into her dark brown longing we'd as she stared at me, pleadingly as I looked over my shoulder. I sighed again and traced my steps back to her.

I knelt down next to her, bending my knees into a crouch, gritting my teeth together. "You gotta work with me now, okay?" I told her. She nodded, wiping away her tears trying to look strong. I forced a small smile but it was distant and quick. She reached out to me, surprising me for a second, but then I wrapped my arms around her and picked her up. The little girl pushed her head close to my chest, burying her face in my shirt.

I bit my lip and resisted a snide comment. This girl was six; I wasn't going to start off and make her mad, or cry, or whatever. That wouldn't be very great for me. Again, she was six.

I walked out of the forest the way I had come. The night air seemed just as suspicious as it had before, like something was watching me. Nothing was entirely out of the ordinary just, weird and eerie. The cloudless night, complete with the full moon, made things just a little more creepy and suspicious. I just hoped the cleaning harpies hadn't spotted me yet.

The girl seemed to stop her crying after a few steps. Her head went limp against my shoulder and her arms dropped to her sides. I continued walking, retracing my steps. My decision was to take her to Chiron or drop her off at the infirmary.

I emerged from the same place I had started when leaving the area. Lizzie was leaning against the shed with a golden bow slung over her shoulder and a quiver stocked with arrows. She leaned against the shed looking bored while Louise was locking the shed unsuccessfully. I didn't see Seth anywhere. They both spotted me with the girl. Their eyes widened.

"Look, she was just in the woods," I explained with a slight shrug. "She was crying and-."

"Alec!" Louise exclaimed in a slight hiss cutting my sentence short. "Alec, that's Angel! She went missing last week!" Something clicked in my mind, but I hadn't wanted it to.

"Lou, calm down," I said impatiently, knitting my eyebrows together. Louise glared at me once more.

"Oh my god," Lizzie muttered and pointed her finger at the girl's legs. "She's hurt."

I looked down for the first time since I picked her up and saw her jeans were still blood stained but her ratty black t-shirt was too. My hands were now covered in the thick red substance. The girl, Angel, still hadn't moved and I had a sudden bad feeling that she was dead, but Liz seemed to know what I was thinking. She doubted my own thoughts.

"I think she's awake," she murmured taking a good look at Angel in the dark. "She needs help."

I looked at the little girl in my arms. Her eyes were open, red and puffy from crying. They seemed blank and distant. No more movement came from her body. Louise was shaking her head when I looked up. "Liz," she said in a mere whisper. "I don't think she's awake."

Lizzie covered her mouth with her hand, holding down a gasp, and turned away muttering to herself about dreams and psychos. I almost dropped the limp girl in my hands. I didn't know how long I had been holding a dead child in my hands, but I understood now.

Angel's jeans and legs weren't the only parts of her body that were covered in blood. Her clothing was soaked or crumpled with dried blood and gravel.

**A/N DUH! DUH! DUUUHHH! xD Yeah…so that is chapter six, tell me what you think. Guys are always a bit harder for me to portray in first person so I hope I'm doing well with Alec. Again, sorry it took a while, but I DID update! (: REVIEW!**


End file.
